


curious

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, orbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: “You say your kind are enlightened.”





	curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotfvckers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfvckers/gifts).



“You say your kind are enlightened.” 

The low, dark voice rumbles like distant thunder, and has such a commanding presence that Zenyatta’s systems snap online in immediate response to it. He starts to move--reflexively, before he can even think of what he’s doing or why--and is stopped by one lightning-quick, massive hand, slapping out to grab at the middle of his chest and force him back down against the table he lies on. Thick fingers fan out, then dig into the spaces between Zenyatta’s cables, blunt nails scraping against the buffed metal warningly; the table is shockingly cold beneath him, and in his haze of delirium this is how Zenyatta realizes he has been stripped of his clothes.

It takes two resets of his optic systems for the huge body to finally come into focus, as the hulking figure steps closer; and it’s the wickedly handsome smile, the gleam of teeth in the darkness, that has all of Zenyatta’s most recent memories rushing back.

“Akande.” He speaks the name softly, as he stares up into those bright, intelligent eyes; he will not let this man, this bully, be privy to the nervousness quickly coiling up through his lines. He glances down at the strong hand that keeps him pinned to the table. “And I thought that our battle had concluded.”

“You are mistaken. I did not bring you here to fight--that has already been settled.” Akande’s words are not gloating, and do not brag; but Zenyatta can hear what he does not say, in the smug cadence of his voice. 

_I already bested you. There is no quarrel, for I have already won._

The hand retreats, slowly--looms over Zenyatta’s chest, a lingering threat if he dares to move--and Akande turns away. Zenyatta can just barely see the outline of a table’s edge behind him.

“Why have you brought me here?”

Akande waits a moment to reply, humming thoughtfully. “You intrigue me, little omnic.” He turns back around, and Zenyatta startles at the sight of one of his own orbs, dwarfed in the grasp of Akande’s hand. 

“I have no need to fight you again,” Akande says, dragging his tongue over his teeth as he looks down at Zenyatta’s bared body, drinking in every cutglass angle of his slender frame. The hand hovering over Zenyatta’s chest moves down, _down_ , until he can trace a thumb lightly between the soft, rubbery black lips of Zenyatta’s most intimate place. Zenyatta shivers at the contact, something in his core stuttering; and Akande smiles, pressing the orb teasingly between Zenyatta’s legs, brushing up against the slight part where metal goes soft.

“I’m curious, little omnic,” he murmurs, rocking the orb gently, almost delicately, against the neat little cunt that sits so bared and vulnerable before him. “I’ve seen what you can dish out--but how much can you _take_?”


End file.
